insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Virtual Tank Fish
These fish are available in The Fish Emporium for the Virtual Tank. List of Fish Fish available in the Virtual Tank and their prices are listed as follow: Note: Niko (collecting Niko's pearl is worth 10 shells), Shrapnel (collecting Shrapnel's bomb is worth 5 shells), Vert (collecting Vert's gold shell is worth 2 shells), and Brinkley (collecting Brinkley's star is worth 3 shells, collecting Brinkley's blue conch is worth 5 shells, collecting Brinkley's silver spiral shell is worth 10 shells, and collecting Brinkley's Bag O' Shells is worth 20 shells) can be added to the virtual tank without any cost as they are pets. Attributes The most expensive fish in The Fish Emporium are equipped with attributes that help them stand out from regular fish and are only available in the top-right store slot. The attribute type available in that slot on specific days has an organized list that spans a cycle of 20 days after which the cycle repeats. The chart below shows which fish are available in that 20-day span, i.e. if there is an invisible fish in the store, there will be a pre-named fish in the store the next day. Exotic Diet - These fish will eat either pizza, ice cream, or chicken. Fish with exotic diets cost 25,000 shells. Additional notes will state which food they like. A fish with this attribute will appear in the emporium every two days unless there is a pre-named or extremely rare fish which will require another two days waiting time for a total of eight exotic diet fish per store cycle. Forwardly Challenged - Forwardly challenged fish cost 25,000 shells, and will swim backwards. A fish with this attribute is available every 20 days, only once per store cycle. Invisible - Ghost fish are invisible at all times, except for when they eat. In it's additional notes, it will like stealth. A fish with this attribute is available every 20 days, only once per store cycle. Musical Genius - Singing fish cost 30,000 shells, and will sing a classical-themed song every few times they're fed. A fish with this attribute will appear back and forth between four days and six days for a total of four musical genius fish per store cycle. Rainbow - Rainbow Fish are fish that cycle through a rainbow of colors. The only types of fish that can be rainbow are Guppies and Carnivores. They can bought for 2,500 shells. A fish with this attribute appears randomly instead of colored guppies or carnivores. Speedy - Speedy fish cost 30,000 shells, and zip around the tank. Their additional notes will state that they enjoy quickness. A fish with this attribute is available every 20 days, only once per store cycle. Very Special Diet - These fish will eat certain foods outside of their normal preferences and cost 30,000 shells. Additional notes will reveal their food preference. A fish with this attribute is available every 20 days, only once per store cycle. Voracious - Voracious fish cost 30,000 shells, and roar every time they eat. In the fish emporium, Meryl describes them as being "voracious eaters." Their additional notes will say they enjoy eating. A fish with this attribute is available every 10 days, twice per store cycle. Extremely Rare - These fish can have any two or more of the above attributes. They cost 40,000 shells. Their additional notes will state that they like being different. A fish with a set of multiple attributes is available every 20 days, only once per store cycle. Pre-named - In addition to regular fish, there are a handful of fish that are already named and come with specific sets of attributes. They cost 50,000 shells. These fish (with the exception of Cookie and Santa), are available every 20 days which is one pre-named fish per store cycle. Category:VT Category:Attributes Category:Fish